A Change in Plans
by rikitikitavi8
Summary: Things are off kilter in the time stream when Diamond kidnaps Sailor Moon long before he was supposed to, and he has a way to keep the Scouts from finding her. Pluto has to help the scouts as it might be her fault in the end. Rated T for just in case.
1. Prologue

_Dr. Ian Malcolm: There. Look at this. See? See? I'm right again. Nobody could've predicted that Dr. Grant would suddenly, suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle. Dr. Ellie Sattler: Alan? Alan! [Jumps out of the vehicle] Dr. Ian Malcolm: There's, another example. See, here I'm now sitting by myself, uh, er, talking to myself. That's, that's chaos. _

_-Jurassic Park_

When a catastrophe strikes, it seems sudden and random, it feels like it just happens without build up or warning. An earthquake occurs, and all you see is the destruction. You don't feel the pressure building, the stress mounting, until it is too late. When a plane crashes, you feel that families' pain and fear it might someday happen to you. But, you don't see how each small piece affects another. A loose screw in the engine that would not be a problem, except for under duress. An oil rig in the arctic accidentally breaks off a large piece on an iceberg. It falls into the water minisculely changing the temperature and tides, but it is enough. Starting a warm front that collides with the cold, causing large amounts of turbulence, right as the plane flies through. Shaking the screw from its precarious hold. The engine malfunctions and crashes into the sea, without any survivors. Leaving a young girl in Tokyo parentless.

Details make or break any moment in time.

This story begin as all stories do, inconsequentially enough. It begins with an argument between two old friends.

"You cheated, Parc."

"I did not."

"You did, too."

Such a petty argument with such wide spread consequences. One wonders if it had never happened, would the events that follow it ever occur?


	2. Chapter 1

Author notes for prologue and chapter 1:

The science in the prologue is me making it up. It is most likely innaccurate.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

* * *

He was not supposed to figure it out, not for a long time to come. It was inadvertent, really. Diamond was staring at his image of Serenity as he had a tendency to do, when his brother burst in, carrying a report from Rubeus.

"Brother, Little Rabbit has escaped again, thanks to that meddlesome Sailor Moon." Sapphire hissed.

Diamond grunted and flicked his wrist. "What does this _worthy_ adversary look like, hmm? Is she a warrior? Does she look incomplete without the sword of battle in her hand?" Diamond's hand waved absently over the stone that supported the statuette of the neo queen. "Or, is she a little, whiny girl and not a warrior at all?" He snapped his finger without looking down, and next to Neo-Queen Serenity's image, the likeness of Sailor Moon appeared.

"Brother!" Sapphire gasped after staring at the two statuettes in a stunned silence.

"What?" Diamond snapped, his patience raveling at the seams.

Sapphire pointed at the twin images with a shaking finger. Why had he never noticed before? He had seen both Neo-Queen and Sailor Moon up close and on multiple occasions. Multiple, humiliating occasions. Why had he never put two and two together to realize that they were the same person? The first clue, if you could give such a glaringly obvious hint that title, was the hair. How many people had he ever seen with that style hair? Only Serenity, Sailor Moon, and Little Rabbit. That is not really a large pool of people.

Glancing at his stone, Diamond's eyes widened before his loud, sinister laugh reverberated through the room. After a moment, he plucked up the statue of Sailor Moon, turning it over and over in his hands, examining it.

"Of course," he muttered to himself, staring intently into Sailor Moon's blue, glass eyes. Without removing his gaze from the statuette, he said. "Well done, Sapphire. Go have a servant prepare. We will have a guest soon."

Sapphire started, "What about Endymion and Tuxedo Kamen? They can sense when she is in danger."

Diamond's flashing glare raised to meet Sapphire's eyes. "Don't bother me with thoughts of those fools. Or that fool, I should say."

"Yes, while it is clear they are one and the same, the point still remains..."

Diamond made a gesture of dismissal. "Come with me, Sapphire. I have something to show you."

Wrapping his arm around Sapphire's shoulders, he led him out of his bedroom. As the door closed, all light disappeared in the room, except for the stone's low, blue glow. A glow that formed shadows that made it seem as though the two statues were silently crying.

It was one of the worst days of Tsukino Usagi's life. Worse than her first battle as Sailor Moon, worse than being locked out of the house for yet another failed test, worse than when Mamoru didn't remember they were soul mates. No, this was way worse, a close second to when they had all died. Mamo-chan, her soul mate, had told her that he didn't love her.

She had honestly thought that they would love each other forever. They had died for each other, the last time around. Wasn't that proof of how strong their love was? They had overcome both the Dark Kingdom and Alan and Ann with it. Yet, he claimed to have never loved her in this life. That he had pretended for the sake of their past.

Her pink walls had never seemed so dark.

"As you know, when our campaign first began, I was hoping to obtain Queen Serenity first, thereby weakening our enemies." Diamond began leading Sapphire through the silent halls. Sapphire, and what ever other listening ears there might be, quite shrewdly decided to not point out that that was not Diamond's real reason for wanting Serenity. Or, at least not his main one. "This would hopefully have been done before any of our...more direct assaults, shall we say. This, of course, would mean Endymion," he sneered the name, "would still be alive, and presumably able to find his wife through their so-called bond. Bondage is more like it." he muttered to himself before clearing his throat and continuing. "Which is why Wise Man and I put our heads together to come up with a solution."

Sapphire frowned, why had he not been told any of this? He supposed that the overt reason was he was busy preparing the troops, but still, as his brother's second in command, he should have been kept informed.

They walked into the large workshop were there were assembly lines of weapons being made. Tables where prototypes were tested, bugs solved, and broken equipment fixed. In the far corner, there was a strange bed-like machine that nobody had ever paid any attention to, at least for as long as he could remember. It was towards this machine that Diamond steered them.

"This beauty, brother, was what we came up with."

"What is it?"

"As of yet, it has no name. But names pale in comparison to purpose. And its purpose is to sever the bond between Endymion and Serenity." Diamond paused for a moment as though thinking. "Or anyone else, really."

Sapphire's mouth worked for a moment before he could ask, "How?"

"I'm not really sure. Wise Man said something about pumping enough dark energy into one of them, until the bond just crumbled." Seeing Sapphire's horrified look, Diamond hastened to add, "We'd take the energy back out, of course, it will have served its purpose in straining the bond into breaking."

"So, why didn't we follow this plan?"

Diamond shrugged, a sheepish look on his face, "It would seem that doing so would kill one, if not both, of them because the bond is so strong. It would be, after all, after a couple thousand years of connection. Now, it wouldn't be a problem if it just killed Endymion, but as Serenity would be the one in direct contact, it seemed more likely that she would die. And that, I just couldn't have."

"Okay, but if it would kill them..."

"You weren't listening. It would kill Endymion and Serenity because of how long they have been tied. But, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask haven't had nearly as long. They've been around what? A year?"

"About that, yes. But, I don't think that's how it works..."

"What? You think they are soul mates?" Diamond snorted, "I assure you they are not. This "bond" I have been talking of, is no more than Endymion's magic. He tied her because he needed her as a base of power. Not because of love."

Sapphire bowed his head, "Of course, brother. But, what if the spell was strong from the beginning?"

Diamond seemed to stop and think about that for a moment. "That's possible..." he started slowly, "But how could we tell?"

"Is there a way to...block the bond? Somehow?"

A grin spread across Diamond's face, "That's a great idea, and it is easily done! We just change a couple of the settings on this beauty, and we'll be able to form a shield of darkness in her mind, not filling her, but blocking the bond." He said patting the machine lovingly.

"Brilliant, brother." Sapphire said trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. For being such a good tactician, some of the finer details seemed to escape his brother when it did not come to battle. "What about Tuxedo Mask? I doubt he will just let you steal Sailor Moon without even trying to get her back. Besides, then it would be obvious who had her and make it almost impossible to keep him away."

"Then we'll just have to find out who Sailor Moon really is in this time." Sharpening his gaze on Sapphire, he commanded, "I want you on that Sapphire."

"Yes, sire."

It was a relatively simple matter to "figure out" who was Sailor Moon, all Sapphire ended up having to do was follow her from the battle. He blended easily and he had practiced looking unthreatening as well as intimidating. But, he could have laughed when he realized what the girl looked like. All this was not necessary, all they needed to have done was look for a girl with that hairstyle. 'Did she ever live without it?' he wondered, but it was no matter, because it made his job that much easier.

It was another sleepless night for Usagi. She had not thought that anything could put her off her sleep. She was wrong. It was evidence she would rather not have found out, but she couldn't help it. She found herself staring up at the moon every night without fail, even if it was covered. It was almost as if she was trying to find answers on its pristine surface.

Where had she gone wrong? Was this what the "real world" was? Disappointed dreams?

Before she could figure out the answer or, more likely, get really depressed, her communicator disrupted the peaceful silence. Springing to her feet, Usagi ran to pick it up. A youma fight was just what she needed to get rid of some of this excess emotion. She had always known she had felt things more strongly than most people, and finally she was learning the negative side of this gift.

"Moon, here."

"Get your ass to the park! A youma has been on rampage for the past fifteen minutes."

"Be there in a few, Moon out."

Transforming quickly, Sailor Moon slid her window open, wincing slightly when it creaked in protest. Pausing to listen, she was satisfied when she heard her dad's snores from the next room. If anyone had heard the window over that, they would think that it was the wind. It was a nice run to the park, even if she was trying to get there in time to stop an attack.

Then it hit her. What the hell was a youma doing in the park at this time of night? Most people had already gone home and to bed. While it seemed that these ones were not after energy, it still was an oddity that made her suspicious. She slowed as she got nearer the park. There was no point in rushing to spring what was probably a nasty trap. But, when she heard the sound of one of her Senshi hitting the ground, probably very painfully, she couldn't wait any longer.

Bursting through the clearing she shouted, "For disturbing people's sleep and hurting my friends, I, Sailor Moon in the name of the moon will punish you."

The youma turned to give her a strange look, as they all did, which was why she persisted in the stupid speeches, before throwing a...not very lethal looking cake, to be honest. Sailor Moon stared at it, as though she had never seen a cake flying in her direction before. Though, when knives sprang out of its filling, making it a very deadly albeit bizarre throwing star, she was quick to move out of the way.

"Moon! Now is not the time to be making speeches!" Sailor Mars panted as she dodged a cookie. A cookie with a poisonous goo on it, but a cookie nonetheless. Seeing this, Moon started giggling, and then to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked as she kicked a brownie so hard her foot got stuck in its sticky center. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She added, hopping on one foot trying to keep up with the flying confectionary.

Venus and Mercury were standing off to the side, Venus using her Love-me chain wrapped tightly around a bladed pie to ward off any other armed baked goods. And the youma too. While Mercury was busily scanning the youma to find its weak spot. Up until this point, Moon had been distracted by the unidentified flying sweets to get a good look at the youma.

The youma was female, as they all seemed to be. 'I wonder why that is?' Moon wondered vaguely, as she noted that it looked like it was wearing an oven like a hobo wears a barrel. She was unable to take anything else in, as the youma opened her oven door and pulled out her next weapon. Moon stared at this, surprised even though it made some sort of twisted sense.

That's why, she was so distracted that she didn't notice when the armed food stuffs flew in her direction. All she knew was that one moment she was staring at the vaguely crude display, and the next she was being yanked back into a pair of familiar arms. But, instead of holding her for a moment as he used to, Tuxedo Kamen let go immediately, causing Moon to stumble from the suddenness of it all. She was only able to shoot him a hurt look before Mercury shouted, "Moon, aim for its center when the oven door is open."

Moon's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me! Look at it," She said gesturing, "It keeps that open for maybe thirty seconds, max."

"Sorry, Moon, I just call them as the computer sees them. Maybe I can freeze it for a couple of seconds?"

"You better be able to, otherwise this whole endeavor is going to be impossible!"

Sailor Mercury nodded and snapped her computer shut, putting it into her sub-space pocket before clapping her hands together and calling, "Shine Aqua Illusion". Unfortunately for her, she managed to freeze the youma with its door shut.

Seeing her embarrassed look, Venus put her hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Mercury, Mars'll just melt it and you can have another shot. Right Mars?"

"Way ahead of you. Fire Bird Soul!" Mars shouted pointing at the iced youma.

It melted and before it could say anything, Mercury started her chant, waiting until the youma reached a hand towards its door to finish it, so that this time, the timing was just about perfect, freezing the door halfway open.

"Is it human?" Moon asked and at Mercury's head shake, she pulled off her tiara with a flourish, crying, "Moon Tiara Action."

The youma, of course, shattered on contact and turned to dust.

"Anyone else find that battle a step backward?" Jupiter wondered aloud. "I mean, I thought we were done with the ridiculous youma and on to the scarier ones."

"Don't complain." Mars said irritably, "I for one am glad we could actually destroy this one instead of changing it back to human. It was really, really annoying."

"You just didn't like it because it questioned your housewife abilities when you burnt its bread to a crisp." Venus pointed out giggling.

"No. It was just annoying."

"Right, we believe you." Their blond leader said, winking at Moon conspiratorially.

But, Sailor Moon wasn't paying attention. She was more aware that Tuxedo Kamen wasn't there anymore. Did he even stay for the whole battle?

She shook her head for thinking such disloyal thoughts, whatever he felt about her, he really did care about the city. And that meant he had to protect her, the city's protector. But, it really was so much nicer when he wanted to protect her because she meant something to him.

Sighing, she waved a small goodbye to her senshi, before beginning the long, okay, not so long, trek home.

Transforming on the corner of her block as per her usual, Usagi walked the rest of the distance slowly, almost mournfully. Too bad for her she wouldn't make it to her doorstep.

In the shadows, A man with white hair stood, his eyes enraptured by the vision of the past version of Serenity. Stepping from his spot he walked up to the girl. She gave a small squeak of surprise when she realized that she was no longer alone.

"I am so sorry, sir." she said gasping, trying to get her heart back to its proper rhythm. "You startled me."

He gave her a winning smile and she grinned back, unable to stop herself. Drowning in his maroon eyes. She was feeling so sleepy. When he said "Come.", she went happily.

The two figures disappeared into the night. No one noticed the interaction, not even a cat wandered down the street. The wind blew through the leaves in the trees, but all was silent. Not even the sound of footsteps broke the seeming peace. The tranquility that had hidden a crime completely and effectively. Nobody expects it to happen in the cleaner suburbs. No one expects it to happen to them. And as the moon made its way through the sky, no one missed the girl. Her parents and brother were asleep. Her friends thought she was safely home. Her cat was out hunting. She had slid out of their lives easily, and only the night air was there to bear witness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I don't really have much to say about this one. Pluto will appear in the next...and in the next few chapters: meeting fate, seeing the future, and other surprises.

* * *

"Wake up, Usagi." Ikuko said as she did every morning. This time though, there was no answering groan. Frowning, Ikuko pressed open her daughter's door. The bed was empty. 'Odd.' she thought, 'Usa must have already left for school.' As she left the room, she didn't notice the school uniform innocently hanging on the closet door.

"Tsukino." Haruna-sensei's bored voice called role, not really expecting an answer. Until the girl came running in ten minutes after class started, as always.

At fifteen minutes after, Haruna found her eyes flicking to the door every few seconds. Where was that girl? Even though she was late everyday, she was like clockwork. Her routine was to be there ten minutes late, so why wasn't she?

Because Haruna's eyes were focused on the door, she missed the glance exchanged between Usagi's friends. The tall girl wearing her old school's uniform scribbled something on a piece of paper before folding it into an airplane. When Haruna stuck her head out the door to see if she could locate her missing student, Makoto quickly flicked her wrist, sending the airplane straight to the blue haired genius. It looped slightly before landing right at Ami's feet. Ami frowned at her friend, clearly upset at this blatant breaking of the rules, nonetheless, she pushed her pen off the desk, and when she reached down for the pen, she palmed the airplane. Quickly, she unfolded it from behind her usual stack of books.

'Where is she? Youma, do you think?'

Ami looked at Makoto who was facing forward, but was looking at her out of the corner of her eyes. 'No.' Ami mouthed, 'Communicator.'

"Mizuno-san." Haruna's voice lashed through the silent classroom. Ami meeped in surprise, and the class burst into laughter, causing the bluenette to turn bright red. Haruna ignored this, and waving a piece of paper said, "Would you be so kind as to take the roll to the front office?"

Ami bowed, her hair swinging forward to cover her flaming cheeks for a moment. She kept her head ducked as she walked rather briskly from the room.

Makoto waited a few minutes before thrusting her fist in the air.

"Yes, Kino-san?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Can it wait?"

When the girl shrugged negatively, Haruna shook her head, waving Makoto to the door. "Whatever. Just go."

Makoto sauntered from the room, her much longer legs easily catching up with Ami. "So, no youma attack?"

"No, she'd call us if there was."

Nodding her agreement, Makoto thought for a moment, trying to remember the night before's battle. "Was she injured last night?"

"Not that I am aware of."

They walked in silence for a few feet, before Makoto suggested uneasily, "Maybe she's just sick."

"That is a possibility." Ami acknowledged not indicating any thought on the matter, trying to hide her discomfort as well. "But, we'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to check on her. Remember, Luna has that intensive training session scheduled tonight."

"Yeah." Makoto laughed, "I'd hate to be Usagi if she misses that."

With a small nod, Makoto split from Ami's side, and made her way into the bathroom, to wait an acceptable amount of time before returning to the classroom.

It was vacuuming day at the Tsukino household. Ikuko unplugged the answering machine to plug in her vacuum. Her music was blasting so loud so as to be heard over the sounds of the vacuum. In all this noise, a phone ringing didn't stand a chance of being heard. She never got the message that her daughter had not shown up at school.

The intern who had made the call shook her head at the continuous ringing. On the fifteenth ring, she finally hung up the phone and wrote herself a note to call back later. By the time lunch rolled around, it was a note and action she had forgotten. Lunch, where she succeeded in knocking a full can of Pepsi over and soaking all the papers on her desk. 'At least there was nothing important on here.' she thought to herself as she scooped the disintegrating pieces into the waste basket.

Two full days passed before anyone knew Usagi was missing.

A blond girl with a big red bow was uncharacteristically solemn as she rang the doorbell. Something was not right. None of the Senshi had heard from Usagi in the past forty eight hours. It was unthinkable. If she didn't see them through out the day, Usagi could be counted on to call at least one of them just to "catch up".

When she heard the sound of the knob turning, Minako pasted a smile on her face. "Hi, is Usagi here?"

Ikuko frowned, "Sorry, Minako, I haven't seen her since the night before last. You had your sleepover, right?"

"Yes of course!" Minako flashed her a mega-watt smile, trying to hide the feeling of her heart plummeting, "But, we got separated at school, and I guess she must have gone straight to the shrine, without me. I know I'll find her there. See you later!"

"Wait, Minako. Would you be a dear, and tell her to call home before too long?"

"Of course!" Minako called, skipping off the porch. When she heard the door close, she stopped skipping and a weary look crossed her face.

Somebody was pounding on his door, and it wasn't Usako. The blows were way too angry sounding. Usako was impatient, not violent.

Mamoru groaned, throwing down his textbook. Between unwanted thoughts of Usagi, regrets, second guessing, and visitors (Chibi-Usa was already at his table eating), he wasn't getting any studying done. He stretched his arms over his shoulders, popping his spine as he walked over to the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." he muttered, knowing full well that they couldn't possibly hear him over the racket they were making.

"What?" he snarled, opening the door.

Rei gave him as good a glare as she got before pushing past him, leading in Minako, Makoto, and Ami. Only the last of whom whispered a small apology. He very nearly slammed his door shut, the only reason he could think of for these four to be here was that they were staging some sort of intervention. It was hard enough keeping away from Usagi when his whole body and soul urged him to go to her, but to have her friends try and convince him, that was going to make the whole thing that much more difficult. He loved Usagi, that is exactly why he had to keep away from her. But, with their convincing, he was worried that his already weakening resolve would disappear completely, leaving Usagi open for attack.

"What do you want?" He asked none too pleasantly.

Rei huffed, looking as though she were about to breathe flames, but Minako put her hand on her shoulder, and shook her infinitesimally.

Shy Ami was the one to ask in a tone that brooked no refusal, "Is Usagi here?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Why would she be here? We broke up, remember?"

"Oh yes," Rei hissed, "I remember something about that. Something about you breaking her heart, even after all she has done for you. All she gave up for..." Rei stuttered to a halt, a look of horror on her face, "Oh my God! You don't think she did a Serenity do you?"

Makoto and Minako looked aghast, but Ami shook her head, "She is way too logical for that."

The other three Senshi turned their heads to look at her so fast they were in danger of whiplash. "Logical?" Makoto asked startled.

Ami nodded, "Logical. We all know her stupidity is a facade she puts on for the rest of the world. To avoid pressure. Let's face it, she had so much pressure last time around, is it any wonder that she took pains (even if they were subconscious) to avoid as much as possible? Even the small amount that getting good grades would cause?"

Rei snorted, "We all had pressures, but do you see any of us slacking?" Then she paused and looked at both Minako and Makoto who were attempting to whistle innocently. "Never mind."

Mamoru rubbed his forehead when suddenly, what Rei had meant hit him, "Why on earth would you think Usagi would kill herself?"

Makoto scuffed her toe, "Because she's kinda, sorta missing?"

"Missing." He repeated stupefied, "What do you mean, she's missing?"

Before anyone could answer, a slight scratching sound came from his balcony door. Ami went over to let in two very irritated looking cats. The black one shook the rain from her fur before padding into the room. "No sign at the arcade. She hasn't put a new score on Sailor V for four days. I overheard another customer asking about her, evidently he missed her cheer, anyway, Motoki said that he hadn't seen her in those same four days."

Mamoru shook his head, trying to process what his mind was trying to force him to understand. "What's going on?"

"Mamoru," Minako said gently, "No one has seen her for the past two days."

He felt his heart sinking into his stomach. How was it possible that no one had seen her? He slid down into the couch, his head in his hands. Why? Staying away from her was supposed to protect her.

He didn't look up to see who had put their hand on his shoulder. It wouldn't be who he needed it to be. It wouldn't be her.

"Don't act like you care!" Rei shouted. "Don't you dare. You can't just care about her physical well-being and ignore her emotional. Her soul was dying, thanks to you! I know Usagi, she can bounce back from everything, except losing you. She would have grown cold, and our happy-go-lucky princess would be gone. And it would all be your fault. So, don't you dare act crushed!"

"Rei." Minako said softly, and Mamoru could tell from she was the one clasping his shoulder.

He looked up, not caring that they could see the anguished look on his face. "No. Usa never needed me. She is tenacious and brave. She doesn't let stuff get to her."

"Mamoru, look at me." Minako commanded in her Venus voice. He obliged and she hissed in shock. Her eyes tearing at the pure emotion in his gaze. "You love her still." she whispered. "But, why would you lie?"

He closed his eyes and counted to five in his head before saying, "No, I don't. I'm...fond of her, and that's it."

Minako looked at her friends, at a loss. But, Makoto nodded as though something made sense. "Who threatened her?"

His eyes snapped open, seeking the Senshi of lightning's gaze. There was understanding and even acceptance in their depths, and he knew he couldn't lie. Not anymore. Hell, even if he did, it wouldn't convince anyone. Not when he was feeling so distraught. Not when he knew his face was showing every sense of dread and depression that he was feeling.

"Did Usako tell you that before any of this started, I had dreams of Princess Serenity begging for me to find the Ginzuishou?" Seeing their blank looks, he added, "I would guess she didn't tell you that I have a small amount of psychic ability, either?" When they slowly shook their heads, he smiled slightly, and endeared resignation entered his tone. "That's Usako for you. Regardless, last week, I began having dreams of our wedding, but the world would crumble and a voice told me to stay away from her if I valued her life. At first, I didn't pay any attention to it. But, it came more often, and I realized that I wasn't willing to gamble Usako. Not for my own selfish desires."

He fell silent and no one spoke for a long moment. Until Ami shifted and their eyes all turned to her, "Mamoru, how do you know where our battles are? No one has to call you, and yet you are almost always there."

Mamoru tilted his head slightly, "At first, my transformations were triggered by Usako's, but when I realized I was Tuxedo Kamen, it was more like a radar telling me she was in danger and how to get to her. Recently, I've been finding myself picking up traces of her emotions, why?"

Ami nodded as though he had confirmed a long held hypothesis. "Can you feel her now?"

Hope inflated in the room. At least, until Mamoru frowned, "No. Not a trace."

Luna sighed, "Then she really has been stolen, hasn't she?" Turning her glowing gaze to Mamoru, "I'm not going to berate you on how stupid you were to believe a dream, but why didn't you feel it? Why didn't you sense she was in danger?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I've been blocking her rather hard this week. I just happened to be in the park when the youma attacked. And, now that I think about it, I didn't feel more than a twinge before I got to it."

Artemis hissed, his back arching, "How the hell were you going to get to other battles if you didn't even know if they were going on? That was very stupid, Mamoru, very stupid."

Minako covered Artemis' mouth before asking, "But, why can't you feel her now?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. No matter how hard he had blocked, that shouldn't affect his ability to sense her. In fact, even when blocking, he usually felt her like a warm pressure against his mind's wall, but now...nothing.

He met her eyes and his voice had a fearful undertone when he whispered, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...I don't know if Sailor Pluto is out of character, remember, she is really stressed at this point (i'll explain more in later chapters (probably the next))

* * *

Sapphire was sitting at his computer when the door opened and Diamond walked in, followed by Sailor Moon. Who more resembled a zombie than an actual person. Her eyes were glazed and her face slack. He felt disgusted, but hid it behind his customary frown. He had never liked the hypnosis/mind control that Wise Man had gifted his brother with. Hell, he didn't like most of what was going on since Wise Man had shown up.

"No trouble?" Sapphire asked throwing off his moment of weakness.

Diamond smirked, "None whatsoever."

"Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Didn't show up. But, we need to put her under. The sooner the better."

Sapphire nodded, "I've recalibrated the machine so it will form a wall as we discussed. It should take about twenty minutes to solidify in her mind."

"Excellent."

The two men walked into the machine room, taking it for granted that Sailor Moon would follow. The room was now empty except for the machine. Diamond gave his brother a questioning look. Sapphire shrugged, "The machine was in here first, and I assume when you had it built it was the only one in here. I can't predict the affects of other machines and felt it was better that we not test it when we are trying to use it on Sailor Moon."

Diamond nodded, and turned to the girl standing silently behind them. That was when Sapphire saw something in his brother's gaze that disturbed him. A certain perverted lasciviousness that shook Sapphire to the core. 'My brother's insane.' the thought floated through his consciousness. And he realized that it was at least partially true. Ever since Wise Man had come, his brother had been changing. He was no longer content with rejoining the Earth's population, he wanted to rule it, and lately, it seemed that he wanted to decimate it. Suddenly, Sapphire didn't doubt that his brother would hurt Sailor Moon. It seemed inevitable now that he had seen that look. It wasn't love. Unless your idea of love was possession followed closely by or simultaneous with destruction. His brother no longer desired Sailor Moon, no, Serenity for forever. No, he wanted to break her, to be the only one to, for lack of a better term, use her. Worse, Diamond probably didn't even realize that that was what he wanted to do. Was going to do if he got the chance. But, looking into Sailor Moon's face, Sapphire realized that he would protect at all costs the innocence and good cheer that radiated from her even as a mindless drone. Even if it meant betraying his brother.

'No.' he corrected himself, 'To betray my brother, he would still have to be it. My brother would never act like this.'

He couldn't possibly betray his brother if his brother wasn't himself. If the brother he once knew and loved seemed to no longer exist.

'This is all Wise Man's fault.' he thought irrationally, 'I don't care if we are stuck on the Black Moon forever, I just want my real brother back.'

Diamond didn't notice the look of horror that flashed across Sapphire's face, he was too focused on the goddess in front of him. He ran a finger down her cheek before saying in a ludicrously cajoling tone, "Lay down on the bed."

It was the voice that demanded unthinking obedience, and who was she to deny it? She walked gracefully over to the contraption's bed and laid down. Diamond was there in an instant, caressing her wrists and ankles as he secured her in place. Stepping back, he pressed a button on the bed's side, it glowed purple for a moment before a chrysalis seemed to form over Sailor Moon. A beam of dark light went straight into Sailor Moon's head.

Neither man was prepared for the scream that erupted from Sailor Moon's lips. High and keening, it seemed to go on and on. Sapphire made a move to release her from the machine, but Diamond grabbed his wrist harshly.

"What did you do?" Diamond was practically spitting in rage.

"I don't know! I mean, I tested it on one of our youma and they didn't have any problem with it!"

"Well, well, well." A rasping voice dripped through the room, and as the two men turned towards the door, an old man stepped from the shadows. There was a robe covering his face, but little else to distinguish a human form.

Sapphire froze, but Diamond drew back, a sickly smile on his face, "Wiseman, impeccable timing, as always."

Wiseman didn't deign to answer, instead floated over to the machine that held the screaming girl. In a tone that said he didn't really care, Wiseman remarked, "If she keeps going like that, she is going to shred her throat."

"Wiseman, do you know why the machine is affecting her like this?"

"I warned you, did I not? That the machine would kill Serenity?"

"Yes, but we modified the plan. That isn't Serenity, at least not yet." Diamond said gesturing, "And we toned it down so that it just forms a wall in her mind."

"Toned it down, hmm?" Wiseman asked bored, "If that's the case, you might just have to deal with a lack of voice and brain damage." Diamond opened his mouth to speak, but Wiseman continued as though he didn't see it, "That's if you're lucky."

"What?"

At the horrified tone, Wiseman's head seemed to snap up, "You fool, even if she is younger, she still has her innate power. A power that is the antithesis of ours. Did you really think that it would allow you to...corrupt her in such a way?"

The two brothers were silent for a moment, before Diamond shook his head, "Could I just...order her not to fight it?"

"You could try, but I doubt that it would help."

"Sailor Moon. I order you to let the dark magic in. It will not hurt you. Let it in."

She continued to scream, and Sapphire grew sick of the tortured sound. Before either his brother or Wiseman could move, he banged the button that held the chrysalis, releasing it, and swiftly brought the hilt of his sword down on Sailor Moon's head, knocking her out.

The sudden silence was ringing and both Diamond and Sapphire winced at the uncomfortable feeling. Unaccountably, Wiseman began to laugh. Not loud or long, but harsh enough that it raised the hairs on the back of Sapphire's neck.

"Just what is so funny?" he snapped.

Wiseman didn't answer and Sapphire sighed. It was obvious that he had no power over Wiseman, and he was beginning to suspect that his brother didn't either. Add on that Wiseman was underhanded and seemed to have his own plans. Well. This had about as much danger as a dozen kegs of gun powder in a burning building.

No one in the front room noticed a pink pigtail sticking from the doorway in between it and the dinning room. Chibi-Usa had heard everything. And while she felt bad for the Senshi and Mamo-chan, she had her own problems. Her eyes threatened to overflow with tears and the hopelessness of her situation bore down on her. She sank to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees.

Who was going to save her mamma and papa now? She had thought that the invincible Sailor Moon would be able to solve all her problems. That's what papa always told her, there was nothing Sailor Moon couldn't do. But, she was gone now! It wasn't fair! She had tried so hard, but she couldn't fix this! Mamma would never wake up because she was a bad girl. She hadn't even gotten the Ginzuishou back.

Tears were streaming down her face when she looked up thinking, 'No. I'll be brave like Mamma and Sailor Moon. I can do this!'

Standing, she suddenly saw her Luna-P ball hovering next to her. "Pu'u." she whispered and the ball's eyes lit up.

"What's wrong, Small Lady?" a distorted voice came from the toy.

"Oh, Pu'u!" Chibi-Usa cried, flinging her arms around the ball. "Everything's gone all wrong!"

"What happened?" the voice asked soothingly.

"Sailor Moon's gone!"

"Come again?" it said sounding uncharacteristically startled.

"Sailor Moon is gone. The Senshi and Mamo-chan don't know where she is."

The ball let out a string of words in a language that Chibi-Usa couldn't understand but could identify as ancient Plutian. Whatever it was, it didn't sound complimentary. She stared at Luna-P in askance, she had never heard Pu'u sound so...flustered.

"Small Lady? Small Lady, honey, are you still there?"

"Yes." she answered cautiously. There was something wrong with Pu'u.

"Small Lady, this is very important. Where are you right now?"

"Mamo-chan's..."

"That's good, that's very good." Pu'u said distractedly. "I am going to open a portal, and I need you to bring Mamoru and the Senshi through it. Can you do that for me, Small Lady?"

Chibi-Usa nodded, forgetting for a moment that Puu probably couldn't see her.

"Small Lady?"

"You can count on me, Puu."

Sidling into the front room, Chibi-Usa took a deep breath. She grabbed Minako's sleeve and tugged it. "Minna, I need you to come with me."

"Not now, Chibi-Usa." Artemis snapped, "We are in the middle of a crisis."

Luna hit him upside the head, then licked her paw, "Be nice. What is it, Chibi-Usa?"

"I know someone who can help."

Everyone stared at her. They had known that there was something different about her. How many nine year olds were so independent? Then there was the fact that she had brain washed Usagi's family into believing that she was a long loved cousin.

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked gently.

Chibi-Usa took another deep breath, "I'mnotfromhere." she said really quickly, and at their confused looks, repeated herself slowly, "I'm not from here."

Rei snorted, "Hate to break it to you kid, but that is kind of obvious."

Chibi-Usa gave her a glare worthy of Usagi before continuing, "I'm going to sound so cliche, but, I'm from the future."

To say that the Senshi were shocked would be an understatement. The truth of what she said was revealed in both the nonchalant way that she said it and the odd occurrences that had come along with her visit. Not withstanding the strange ball she had, there was the fact that she had brought enemies with her.

Minako was the first to speak, grabbing Chibi-Usa's hand in both her own, she said quite seriously, "Tell me quickly, I become an amazing international pop star, right? Am I right?"

"Minako," Makoto said tentatively, "I really don't think that that is important right now."

Minako pouted but conceded the point. She'd ask again later.

"Who is this friend?" Luna asked suspiciously.

Chibi-Usa giggled, "You'll know her when you see her, but for now you must come with me."

"Where?" Mamoru asked, his hope filling him at the thought of help from the future. If anyone knew what was going to happen or where Usagi was, it had to be people from the future.

She twirled a small curl of hair around her finger, "Um. Well, I don't exactly know where, it is not on this earth. But to get there, we go into your kitchen."

"You formed a wormhole in my kitchen?"

She gave him a confused look, "What's a wormhole?"

"It's a theoretical principle where two planes are connected through a curvature in space-time. In other words, its a portal that connects two places that normally don't touch each other." Ami said as though reading from a text book.

"Yep!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed cheerfully, glad that they both believed her and got what was going on, but then, they weren't the Senshi for nothing. Glancing at Rei, Minako, and Makoto, she revised that Ami and Mamoru weren't Senshi for nothing. Except Mamoru wasn't Senshi. Giggling at the vision of Mamo-chan in a sailor fuku, Chibi-Usa led the way into the kitchen.

When Ami caught sight of the shimmering black hole in the kitchen, she whipped out her computer. This was just to fascinating a chance from a research perspective. But, before she could get a reading on it, Chibi-Usa jumped through it. The others exchanged glances before jumping through it one after another.

Fog. That's all they could see. Dense, gray, swirling, massing fog. There was no distinction between up and down, or any direction. Mamoru murmured in sotto voce, "And there, the mist, the realm between realms. Neither water nor air, but something in between. A place where Elvin creatures come to work their magic, and man's time is left behind." He had read it somewhere, and had never really understood it, until now. There was something haunting about this mist, and he half expected to hear a low, sad melody cutting through the emptiness.

Instead it was a voice that said in a cold voice, one that wouldn't hesitate to kill trespassers, "Who dares to break the taboo on time?"

Everyone but Chibi-Usa dropped into defensive positions. The nine year old on the other hand, ran straight at the shadow that seemed to have spoken.

"Pu'u !" she cried, running her arms wide open. The fog parted and a woman with long dark hair and mournful eyes dropped to her knees to receive the hug. "Oh, Pu'u." the girl child sobbed. Pu'u ran her fingers through the girls pigtail, trying to soothe her. After a moment, the girl calmed and Pu'u straightened.

It was then that they noticed her sailor fuku. The woman gave them a wane smile, "As you might have guessed, I'm a Senshi. Sailor Pluto, protector of time. And, to be frank, we should not be meeting right now. But, desperate times call for desperate measures, and the way that the timeline has been screwed up...kami."

She ran her hand over her face, not noticing the stunned looks on the Senshi's face. Finally, Ami asked tentatively, "How is the timeline...out of order?"

Minako hid a smile behind her hand, how like Ami to change a euphemism for a swear word to something even nicer.

Pluto's gaze sharpened, but she sighed, "The way things are, I guess it doesn't do any harm to tell you. But first, let's get moving, we have to collect an old friend of mine." the title was said so dead-pan that it was difficult to tell if she was being ironic or not.

She turned and walked into the mists, the others following behind her. "In the normal run of things, you aren't supposed to come here until much, much later. Sailor Moon was never meant to be stolen in your time. And Mamoru was never supposed to lose that connection with her. If I had had the ability to pay attention as I should..." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we are in for a major clean up effort. We need to get the timeline back on track as soon as remotely possible." She paused and gave the Senshi a hard look before adding:

"By the way, I think I'm going to have to kill your husbands."

* * *

As a preview to next chapter I bequeath you these Heart lyrics:

"Wild man's world is cryin' in pain  
What you gonna do when everybody's insane  
So afraid of one who's so afraid of you  
What you gonna do...ohhh..."


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note: pentobarbital= a coma inducing drug, that gives the brain time to rest while it heals itself...or something

The whole part about time makes no logical sense whatsoever, but this is a fiction so just go with it.

Again Pluto is probably out of character, and don't worry if you don't like Parc, he is just a minor character.

If you read A Funny Thing Called Reincarnation you'll know what Pluto is talking about, its not important just a connection between the two stories. As a side note, AFTCR is not dead, just on a short pause as I try to figure out what comes next (5 pages of the next chapter have been written but its been slow going...too many ideas in my head at once!)

* * *

The Senshi stumbled to a halt at that proclamation. "What?" Ami gasped.

Pluto turned back and gave her a look, "You were planning on getting married weren't you?" Numbly Minako, Makoto, and Rei all nodded their heads, while Ami just blushed. "Is it any surprise that the Guardian of Time would know your husbands?"

Still they didn't say anything and Pluto gave them a twisted smile, "Good, if you don't really care, I'll just yank them straight out of the time stream."

"No!" Makoto shouted, she wanted to get married, it was her third goal in life, behind only saving the world and opening her own bakery.

"Um...Sailor Pluto-san," Ami began but her voice grew quieter when Pluto's timeless eyes landed on her, "won't it do more damage than good to yank four people out of the time stream?"

Pluto inclined her head slightly, "Very well put. It would. But, it was a nice dream."

"Why would you want to in the first place?" Minako asked.

Pluto laughed without humor, "Those four men are the biggest pains on earth. None of them staying where they are supposed to. If it isn't Jed being spontaneous then it is Nathan paying too much attention to the stars or Zane being just a little too curious..."

Pluto walked away muttering to herself, they caught words like, "inconsiderate.", "screwing up the time stream.", and Rei could swear that she heard Pluto say, "bastards.", but the solemn senshi just didn't seem the type to cuss.

Mamoru followed the six women, a part of him wondering why he was there. How did talking about future spouses help his Usako?

Suddenly, Pluto came to a halt and shouted, "Parc! I am going to kill you and serve your remains at the yearly banquet!"

There was a deep chuckle and the fog melted away from a tall man with short, curly brown hair that brushed his eyebrows. He was taller than Sailor Pluto and Mamoru, but wasn't gangly, he looked like he would be at home in a lumber mill. The freckles and shape of his face, though, made him look like a little boy, and the glint in his eyes didn't help.

"Sets, I'm touched. You getting all worked up just for little old me." He placed a hand across his heart.

'Sets?' Minako mouthed and the others shrugged.

Pluto was not amused, "Parc, you son of a bitch, do you know what you have done with your little stunt?"

Parc scratched his head, "Gee, Sets, I don't know. Why don't you tell me? I'm not the omniscient one."

Pluto scowled, "I'm not omniscient and you very well know it! And that makes what you did worse! Because you distracted me with trying to fix it, I wasn't able to pay attention to the time I was supposed to! And do you know what happened while I was busy fixing your mistake?"

He shook his head and Pluto gestured at the guy and five girls behind her. Parc's jaw dropped.

"Is that?" he whispered.

"Yes, and do you know why they are here a _full two months _before schedule?"

"No." he whispered even though the question was rhetorical.

"Because Sailor Moon is missing!"

If Parc had looked shocked before, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. But, Rei thought she could distinguish the slightest amount of fear in his eyes. The man's jaw worked for a moment before he sputtered, "But that's impossible!"

Pluto shook her head, "No. You should know by now that time is a fluid thing and like water, you drop a pebble in it, it affects the whole. And Parc, that was a _boulder_ you just dropped."

Getting bored of not knowing what was going on, Minako tapped Pluto's shoulder, "Do you mind telling us who that is?"

The depression on Parc's face left immediately, and he swept into an overdone bow saying, "Moiran Parcae, at your service. Parc for short, of course."

Ami cocked her head, "Moiran Parcae?" she muttered, "Parcae...Roman. Moiran from the Greek Moirae." she thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "Your name means the three fates, in two languages."

Parc chuckled again, "Yes. Yes, it does. That's my job. I am fate...or at least the human incarnation of it."

"Didn't you ever hear that fate has a cruel sense of humor? He's why." Pluto said in a dry tone, "This time though, he's going to pay for it."

"I'm going to pay for it? Oh no. I couldn't possibly. There is so much I have to do around here." he said backing away quickly, "You know, clean the house, weed the garden, kill myself..."

"Stop." Pluto said not bothering to shout, the order in her tone was enough. Parc halted, wincing. "If you think I am going to the king all by myself, you are sorely mistaken."

"But it would be so...presumptuous of me to go before his majesty. I really couldn't."

Pluto, having enough grabbed his ear and hissed, "You are going whether you like it or not. Because I am not, I repeat, am not taking full blame for this."

She raised her staff up and slammed it into the ground and a portal began to form. While it was forming, Pluto said with some humor, "He is going to be quite put out with us when you tell him that his wife is missing."

Not noticing that their followers' jaws dropped, Pluto thrust Parc through the portal. She turned to the Senshi and said in a mystic tone, "All will be explained." and stepped through the portal. The girls looked at each other then Mamoru, who was trying and failing at looking unconcerned.

"I suppose we should follow them." Minako said finally.

Chibi-Usa agreed, "I'm ready to go home."

She jumped through the portal and Minako asked, "Home?" Not seeing an answer in any of their faces, she made up her mind, "Transform and we follow."

Five hours had passed since they had put Sailor Moon into the machine, and it was still pulsing dark light into her forehead. Luckily, Sapphire's clubbing her head seemed to do the trick to keep her from waking up.

"Twenty minutes, huh?" Diamond asked angrily.

Sapphire ignored him and studied the machine. It looked to be in working order. But, he wished he could get some medical equipment to monitor Moon. Part of him was acutely aware of the rather large role he had played in Sailor Moon's current predicament. He felt guilty. They should never have gone after Moon. What did it accomplish other than hurting her?

Suddenly, the machine made three beeping noises and the stream flashed off. The brothers turned and the manacles that held her wrists were released.

"It's done." Diamond whispered.

Sapphire rolled his eyes, and walked over to the prone Sailor Moon. Checking her vitals, he sighed in relief, she was still alive. Her pulse was strong and her breathing normal, if a tad ragged. Turning to his brother, he said, "She needs to be kept under medical watch."

Diamond nodded, "Of course. But, when she wakes up she is mine." He strode from the room, his cape flapping behind him.

Sapphire stared at the door that Diamond had just walked through, a plan forming in his mind. When she wakes up...but what if she doesn't wake up? It would be relatively simple to keep her asleep, all he needed was some pentobarbital. Besides, it would have the added benefit of possibly fixing whatever brain damage might have been inflicted on her.

He snapped his fingers and a youma appeared, "Carry Sailor Moon to the medical room."

The youma picked up the girl and followed Sapphire down the hall.

The room that the Senshi stepped out into was something from a fairy tale. It's walls were cream and the windows were bay and looked out onto a gorgeous veranda. If the sky weren't dark and gloomy, it would have been any girl's dream, but the atmosphere put a dark tinge to the room.

Pluto and Parc were standing next to a man that Chibi-Usa held the hand of. They didn't get a chance to see more of him, because he bowed to the two adults and led the child from the room, his long blond hair flowing behind him.

Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat, "Where are we?"

"Crystal Tokyo." Pluto said a tint of pride coloring her voice, just as a deeper voice said, "My home."

The Senshi wheeled around to face a man in a mask. His hair was dark and there was something distinctly familiar about both his face and his voice. The man glanced at Pluto, "Why are they here now? The Shitennou haven't even taken up their posts yet."

When the man spoke, something clicked in Tuxedo Kamen's mind, and he launched himself at the man, only to fly straight through him. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to flip himself so he didn't fall. Glaring at the man who was giving him an amused look, he spat, "It's you. You're the ones who sent those damn dreams. That means that it is all your fault that she is gone!"

"What does he mean by that?" the man asked Pluto suspiciously. Pluto, who suddenly was really interested in the floor.

"I mean that because you sent those damn dreams, Usako was taken because I wasn't there to protect her."

"What?" the man shouted, "Since when does this happen? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he supposed to realize that the dreams were a test and live happily ever after?"

"A test?" Tuxedo Kamen said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "You put Usako's life on the line for a frickin test?"

A deep voice interrupted them, "Your majesty, calm down. It does no good to get over excited."

Out of a nearby corridor, three men stepped. Two tall and one medium height. The one who had spoken had long silver hair and a serious face. The shorter one had short blond hair and the other tall man had long brown hair. But, that is not why the Senshi stared at them aghast.

Mars screeched and clapped her hands together, raising her fingers. Jupiter spread her arms, energy crackling into her tiara.

"No." Pluto's commanding tone slammed through them and both dropped their arms in disbelief.

"No? What do you mean, no? Those are our enemies!" Mars hissed.

The shorter one turned to his companions and said conspiratorially, "Just once, I wish that Mars and Jupiter wouldn't leap into attack mode when they see us for the first time, it makes a man feel so unwelcome."

Mars glared at him, he was the most infuriating of the generals they had gone up against, it looked like that hadn't changed.

"Jadeite." The silver haired general said warningly. Kunzite, Venus' mind supplied.

"Stop." the hologram of the king ordered. "Pluto, explain."

The older woman nodded, but paused, "Shouldn't we introduce them," she said gesturing at the generals, "I think that Jupiter and Mars are about to attack, despite being told not to."

The girls in question blushed and put their hands behind their backs, attempting to look innocent. The king ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "Fine."

Jadeite stepped smartly forward and proclaimed, "I am General Jadeite of Neo-King Endymion's guard," he gave Mars an amused smirk, "and Mars' husband."

Mars leapt to her feet, and yelled, "That is not true! I would never have such bad taste as to marry a traitor!"

"This ring says you did." Jadeite said holding up his left hand, where there was a silver band.

Mars gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. The brown haired man took this lull as time to introduce himself as Nephrite, a general of Neo King Endymion's guard. The last, of course, called himself Kunzite, leader of the guard.

"And I am Neo-King Endymion," The hologram said amused, and directing his gaze at Tuxedo Kamen, "Obviously your future self."

"I think I could hate time travel." Tuxedo Kamen said to himself.

Endymion chuckled, but soon his gaze snapped to Pluto, "Now. What is going on?"

"Time is a very delicate thing. When Parc distracted my attention, I was unable to watch the time I was supposed to, and in short, Sailor Moon is missing."

"Shit." Endymion cursed, "Do you have any idea where she is?"

Everyone except the Shitennou and king shook their heads. He growled, "And what exactly distracted you?"

Parc cleared his throat and raised his hand slightly, "That would be my fault your majesty, I...er...kinda changed what the stars said."

"And you know what happened," Pluto said angrily, "What happened is that he changed when the Shitennou met the Senshi."

"What?" Jadeite gasped.

"Oh yes." Pluto nodded, "Do you remember the first time Jed met Nathan?"

"Sure. He told me about how the stars know all, I told him to shove off, and we parted ways."

"Well, thanks to Parc, here, Nathan determined that the stars said that you had to meet four people in the park, and tackled Jed to the ground." Nephrite smirked and Jadeite winced, an amused look on his face. Pluto ignored them, "Then because you were fighting, Keenan decided it was his job to protect the peace and came up to you, just in time to be hit by Zane on a skateboard."

Jadeite and Nephrite were openly laughing now, while Pluto plowed on, "And then, somehow, Nathan was able to convince the other three to stay there. I really don't know how but he did. So he was able to spot Mamoru and Usagi having one of their fights about how she was always running into him. So of course, they thought they recognized him and chased after him. After which they told him his role in the Silver Millennium and Jed promptly decided to move in with him." At this point Pluto's voice was really quite low and growling at them. "Now, this seriously changes the timeline, and I was busy watching to see that everything works out in the end. It does, by the way, but still, it works better how you went through it, and just as I was about to find a way to change it back, Small Lady contacts me and tells me that Sailor Moon is missing."

"So what's the problem?" Jadeite asked, "Just have Parc change the stars back to the way they were."

Pluto ran her hand across her face, "Because it is too late, Sailor Moon is already gone and I can't prevent it because I didn't. Changing the earlier time stream would do nothing. Besides by the virtue that we are having this conversation, it is clear that I already fixed that crisis."

Jadeite frowned, "My head hurts."

Mars smirked and Ami said thoughtfully, "Oh, I get it. You have no idea where the time stream started going awry, because you were busy, you don't even know when she was stolen. We have over twelve hours in which it could have happened, and you don't know where it happened either. And because what Parc changed happened earlier in the time stream, because we are here in this particular future means that Pluto fixed the problem."

Pluto inclined her head, and Jadeite muttered, "Things were so much easier before time travel."


End file.
